


Dark Roses

by Superooosssshhhhh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superooosssshhhhh/pseuds/Superooosssshhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark One has never had a real name but here in StoryBrooke her name is Belle French.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mother Superior

The memories of the breaking of the curse burn in her mind as she wakes from her sleep feeling groggy. Her foot is heavy as the chain that binds her to the wall moves against her skin. She rubs the heel of her hands in to her eyes as she sits up on the dirty, old, damp mattress in a dark, dank room. She had been here for what seems to be three days but she couldn't tell as there was no natural light within the room apart from a dim light on the ceiling. Her clothes are dirty but still on her. The uniform she had worn for 28 years was covered in dirt and filth. When she had woken up there was always food and water on the table left for her. At first she had refused to take any of it but soon thirst and hunger had taken over.

Blue stands up, takes the water and sips it, careful not waste any. The sounds of the chain make her stomach sink. "Are you enjoying that Sweet?" The question comes out of nowhere and everywhere at once. Blue looks up in to the darkness, "Belle? Why am I here?" Belle steps forward with a sweet smile on her lips that it makes Blues stomach turn. "I would have come sooner but I've been out looking for you." Blue stands her ground and says with a voice full of false bravity. "What do you want from me?" Belle waves her hand, two chairs appear infront of them. "Sit." Belle sits and Blue follows her. "I want what you took from me, I want them back." Blue remembers she had given a bean to the young boy Bae. She remembers the father Rumplestiltskin and the love Belle had had for him. Belle had been willing to give up magic for them but they were taken from her.

"I had no part in that. I gave Bae the bean for the three of you." Belles face is stoic as Blue speaks. "Then who sent the shadow?" Her voice is laced with anger and bitterness. "It was was Pan. You have to believe me." Belle sneers at the assumption that she must do what Blue says. "I don't have to do anything. Just like you didn't have to help me all those years ago when I was as innocent as you claim to be." Belle stands and turns her back to Blue. "Do you remember me? Do you remember how I begged you to help me?" Her voice is full of grief and anger. "Of course I remember, I will never forget that I couldn't help you." As soon as it leaves her mouh a scoff echos through the room. She turns around with angry tears in her eyes. "You and all of your fairies helped Snow White reunite with her Prince Charming but not me when I was innocent." She screams at her.

A sudden banging on a wooden door disturb them. "Open up now, Belle!" Shouts the voice of James. "We'll have to carry this on another day." She flicks her hand and the chain disappears from her ankle. Belles eyes are intense as she wipes the unfallen tears away, she snarls at Blue "I will get my answers whether you like it or not." She disappears in a puff of smoke and a wooden door hidden by the darkness lightens the room tenfold. The royal family fill the room, each wondering why Belle had done this. "Why you?" Asks Emma as she puts her gun away. "She wants revenge." Blue states with sadness in her voice. "And love." She sees confusion cover the Saviors face as she leaves the room she had spent three days locked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle

Becoming The Dark One had cost her everything she had previously had. Not that there had been much to lose, her mother had died long before, her father had abandoned to chase his idea of heaven and his people had either turned their backs on her or died. If truth be told Belle had lost everything long before she gained the dagger but the moment she had plunged that damned dagger in to Zosos chest was the moment she felt her humanity die. This is no time to think such thoughts. She realises as the bell above the door of her bookshop rings. She looks up from her book to see Emma Swan standing there with a scowl on her face.

"What do you think you are playing at? Abducting Mother Superior, did that sound like a good idea to you French?" Belles eyes meet hers. "Aren't you going to try and justify this?" Emma says. "Oh Sweet, just let me lock up and I'll follow you to the station." She says with a voice devoid of all emotion. "I want answers now." Belle moves from behind the counter. Her dark blue dress sways at her knees, she is thankful that she wore her tights today. Extra protect is always welcome. "Miss Swan you should know that we never get what we want." Emma looks at her as if she wants to kill Belle right now, it only makes her smile. "Now shall we, sweet?" Emma pulls out a pair of handcuffs and goes to grab Belles arm. Belle pulls her arm away so fast it looked as if she had flinched. She sees Emma had seen it. "There's no need for them."

As she walks to the door she thinks of the last person who had their hands on her without her wanting them. All of a sudden Zoso is standing in front of her looking at her with the eyes of The Dark One. He stands infront of the door as if to block her path. "Get out of my head." She growls at him. With that he smiles a sickening smile at her as she hears Emma say "Who are you talking to?" Silence drags out between them. Belle is at a loss for words, Zoso had never appeared to her before, it had always been a woman called Nimue "No one." Belle says with a snarl as she reaches through Zoso to grab the door handle. Her heart thumps away in her chest. The door opens and they leave the store through him, the chill in the air makes her shiver as she sees the empty street with Emmas patrol car parked infront of them.

Belle locks the door and hands the keys to Emma. She turns around to see him standing inches from her glaring at her just as he had done when she had first met him. He startles her, she trips over Emma and ends up on the floor looking up at him. Her dress pushes up revealing the half of her thighs, Zosos eyes go to them and she quickly pulls them back to cover herself. He grins at her with his horrid mouth and she holds back a gag. "Try as you might you can never be rid of me, Belle. You are stuck with me for as long as you are The Dark One." Emma pulls her up and looks in to the space where he was. Neither of them can see him. "Come on lets get you down to the station." She goes in the back seat, as the car starts she thinks of how she can be rid of the curse and Zoso. But she knows that her death will only pass the curse along to another.

She thinks of him pinning her up against a tree as his hands went where ever they wanted to go. His terrible grin looming over her as he glares in to her eyes whilst using her. The Dark One curse passes on the memories of the previous Dark Ones to the newer one. Belle not only remembers Zoso taking her but how she had felt when he was inside her. She feels vomit burn the back of her throat. I want to end this curse! She thinks as she gazes out the window. They drive past the buildings she had known for nearly 30 years. Belle looks at the houses with the happy people within them. She envies them, she had only ever been happy once, when she had Bae and Rumple with her in The Dark Castle. They were the lights in the all too consuming darkness.

Emma parks the car and they sit there for a moment. "Are you having a breakdown?" Belle doesn't even look at her when she says with a smile "Always, sweet." They exit the car and enter the station. Belle sees Snow, David and Blue looking at her with eyes that are full of shock and fear. She sees Zoso standing beside them, he smiles at her as she passes them. She glares at him, hoping to set in on fire but he isn't real so she can't. "Not so innocent now, are we?" He asks her with a thick voice as she walks to the cell. They all turn to see what she is staring at but they see nothing. "I remember how you cried for the father that cast you away as if you were nothing." She bites her lip until she tastes blood in her mouth she barely feels it dribble out of her mouth and down her chin.

She feels Emma puts a bracelet on her wrist but she pays it no attention as her eyes burn in to his. "You bled so much after I fucked you do you remember?" Belle stands there rooted to the spot as she stares at him. As if sensing danger Emma locks her in the cell as quick as she can. The sound of the cell locking brings her attention from Zoso, Belle looks at all the confused faces looking back at her and he dissolves back in to nothingness with a satisfied smirk on his face. She breathes in as she calms herself. "Are you OK, French?" Snow asks in her sweet voice. Belle hadn't realised that she had been shaking until she looks down, she wipes the blood away with the back of her hand. "Yes I am. Tired is all, sweet." She says as she looks at Blue with a coldness that could rival the Antarctic.

"Belle, who were you looking at?" The Blue Fairy asks in a voice full of false concern. "You know exactly who." She snarls as Blues face pales and this isn't missed by any of them there. "Who?" David says in his demanding voice, he is just like his daughter. "Zoso." Blue utters as Belle flinches and her old scars burn. It was one thing thinking the name but it was a different thing hearing it out loud. "Who is that?" Snow asks quickly. "The previous Dark One." Blue says. "Previous? So he's dead?" David asks only for Blue to knod at him. "How can he be here if he's dead?" Emma asks. "Oh sweet, none of you will ever understand, The Dark Ones are with me and will be until I die." She says with a calm that is unnatural to herself, Bele slowly sits down on the bed. "Why did you want this power?" Emma asks her. "I didn't. I was tricked; I was young, stupid and... afraid."

Snow asks her. "What did he do to you?" Belle looks down at her hands and smiles a sickening smile. "He made me the person I am today, sweets." She says with sarcasm in her voice. Blue stands and walks to the bars. "I wish I had helped you. I'm sorry I didn't." Belle scoffs loudly but Blue just carries on talking. "I watched him become The Dark One and he was a monster. Had I known what would happen I would never have let it." Belle stands calmly and walks to the bars with a look to kill written over her face. "You watched him just as you watched me? Tell me which one are you most proud of?" She sees the fairys face harden. "I can not stop all the bad things that people do, I can not help everyone." Belle points at the Charmings "You helped them. Tell me was I not worthy of your help? Was I rotten from the moment I came in to the world? Was I the monster he always told me I was?" The questions hang in the air like a stale old smell.

Blue opens her mouth but closes it again wordlessly. "You don't get to choose who's worthy anymore. You turned your back on me, forced me to turn to The Dark One." Belle looks at the high and mighty Blue Star looking at her with tears in her eyes. "It was the same with Regina. She wept and wept for help but you turned your back on her pleas and she had no choice but to come to me. Do you know the first thing she asked of me?" Blue looks away with shame across those features. "I take that as a yes. Have you forgotten that she was an innocent back then? A terrified young girl forced in to a marriage she didn't want with a horrible man." "My father was a good man, he was a great man. She didn't deserve him." Snow screams at The Dark One and Blue.

This only earns a smile from Belle as Snow shakes with anger. "Tell me Snow..." She mocks a sweet calm voice. "If you saw a man forcing a womans legs apart, what would you do?" Snows pale skin begins to turn red with anger. "It was her duty, she was his wife." A humourless laugh echos through the room. "I'm sure you knew exactly what your father was capable of. Whereas I saw the bloodied sheets everytime he visited her, I healed the bruises that marked her body. I stopped her killing herself when his seed quickened in her." All faces pale and drop. "Tell me, was that her duty? That woman had enough hurt for all of us three times over." Belle eyes find Snows watering eyes "How did it feel to hold his dead body in your arms? How did it feel to lose the man you love?" Snow frowns at her. "That's how Regina feels. Only Daniel is dead and gone, because of you." "I was a child!" She screams at her. "Yes you were. But so was she. Regina watched Cora rip his heart from his chest and crush it. Only to have Cora torment her daughter because she dared to love." "Come on lets go." Davids voice is whisper faint as he turns to leave with a very angry Snow White.

Blue holds Belles gaze for a moment longer but turns to leave. "You both had every opportunity to be good, you squandered them all." Belle feels her blood boil. "Until I found Rumplestiltskin and she found Henry, you all robbed her of that too." She snarls at the fairy. "You should have left with him and Bae." Belle wants to beat the woman to death right there and then but all she could ask was "Who sent them to this world?" "Your father." Belle feels the earth fall from her feet as she thinks back to seeing that shadow hundreds of years ago. She had had no idea he had ripped everything away from her again. Belle falls to her knees, she tries to stifle the sob that echoes off the walls. All eyes go to Belle as Blue turns to look at Emma. "I don't want to press charges." Emma looks at her astonished as Belle stands upright. They will see me as weak now. She scolds herself for that. "She locked you in a basement for three days!" Emma says with a voice full of shock. "She never hurt me, she fed me, if let her go she will leave me and the fairies alone. Won't you?" Belle nods slightly with a devilish grin as Blue turns to Emma.

"I'll keep you for the night first. Just know Dark One you are never to go near any of them." Emma says with annoyance in her voice. Belle smiles and says "I wouldn't have it any other way." She can see Emmas jaw tense. "Blue, we'll take you back." Snow says as David leaves the station. "I'm sorry, Belle. I really am." Blue says as she walks away. They leave and she is alone with the Savior. They look at eachother for a few minutes. "Is that true about Regina?" The blondes voice is so quiet that she strains to hear it. "Ask her yourself, Miss Swan." This earns her a scowl as she just says. "I need to use the restroom, Miss Swan." Emma looks at her in mistrust. "Try anything and I will shoot you." Belle smiles as Emma walks to the cell. "I wouldn't expect anything less." Slowly she opens the door and Belle leaves the cell.

She goes in to the bathroom, she shuts herself in a cubicle and allows the tears to fall. She slides her hand under her clothes on to her shoulder, Belle lets her fingers trace over the scar of the bite Zoso had left her with when he had sunk his teeth in when he had finished within her. I am being weak, I am better than weeping over times long gone. She thinks as the bitter tears fall. After a while the door opens, "Come out, French." Emma shouts. Belle stares at the lock for a moment before opening it. She looks at herself in the mirror. Her hair is becoming wild just as it had been in The Enchanted Forest, her eyes show that she has been crying. Emma walks to the cubicle to face her. Cynical green eyes take her in. Belle begins to walk back to the cell silently. Neither speak for two hours as darkness falls over the town like a curtain.

Belle sits on the bed remembering Rumples smile, Baes laughter and the happiness they had both brought to her life. "Are you going to tell me the truth?" Emma says with tiredness in her voice. "I believe I have, Miss Swan." Her voice indifferent "No you haven't. This Zoso didn't save you did he?" Belle looks at Emma. "He did. In a way." Emmas eyes show pity and Belle almost growls until Emma speaks again. "I'll make you a deal, you tell me the truth and if they can be found, I'll find them for you." Belle is lost for words, why would the Savior want to help her, the biggest evil in this town. "You want to know everything? Or just what is relevant to Zoso?" Emma pulls a chair from behind a desk to face the cell. "Everything, or no deal."

She sits down and looks at Belle expectantly. "Well I was born to a disgraced lord, he had managed to lose his castle, men and his lands to our king; after he left them to die against the orges. He had just married my mother and wanted to see her, but by the time he got to her she had died giving birth to me. When the king took eveything, my father tried to get him to take me with him but he refused. We were allowed to live in a little village far from the castle. We were hated, no one wanted to know us, we lived there until I was nine years old. My father called upon The Blue Star but she didn't appear, he found that there was a way to get to a place where no one would know us but there was a price of course, there always is." She said with sadness in her voice.

Emma can only ask "What was the price?" Belle looks down at her hands. "It was me. He found an old sorcerer that was willing to exchange a magic bean for me. So he gave me away. Eventually I escaped and summoned The Dark One so I wouldn't have to go back." She stops and blue eyes meet green. You summoned The dark One." "In a way, yes." "Why didn't you just run?" Belle looks at the Savior for a moment. "I was desperate to die. I had no means to do it myself else I would have. He promised me death." Emma eyes show empathy. "But he didn't?" "Oh, he did just in a different way." Emma looks at her hands as Belle continues. "He did what Darks Ones do best, he made me a deal." She almost says how it felt to plunge the dagger in his chest. She smiles a bitter smile. "In all my years I have never told anyone this, he laughed as he died, by the time I realised the mistake I had made I was in The Vault Of The Dark One." She sees the question on Emmas lips. "The Vault is the home of the darkness that is within me. It is a place no person should be forced to go." Emma sits, watching Belle with eyes full of understanding. Belle is thankful the pity has gone from those sparkling green eyes.

"I did try to fight the darkness but soon enough, I learned to accept it and allow it help me. I have to say the power was fantastic, magic has a way of consuming you." Belle takes a moment before continuing "I was content with the darkness until I met Rumplestiltskin and his son, Bae." Tears fill her eyes but she refuses to cry. "Rumple was sweet, kind and a good father. All the things I never knew men could be." Emma breaks in. "He sounds nice." "He was. The first day he was at my castle Bae almost burnt the place down. He apologised repeatedly and I told him I'd have to punish him for it. The boy stood there expecting a slap, a beating, or something equally as horrible. When I took him to my weapon collection, I told he had to clean every single one of them. The shock on his face." She laughs for the first time since she lost them. "Until your boy I've never seen a kid as brave." Emma smiles with pride. "So how'd you lose them?" Belle looks at her. "We kissed, I began to turn in to me again. So I pulled away."

She allows a tear to fall. "You pulled away from true loves kiss." Emma whispers. "Yes, I did. I had never felt love before, it terrified me to no end. He didn't know, he had no idea how broken I was." Silence drags out between them. "Magic had always been " "We all wanted a new start so Bae called upon The Blue Fairy and she answered with a bean this time. We decided to go to a world without magic, away from everyone and everything but things are never simple." "What happened?" She looks up at Emma. "My father sent them to this world. So here we are three hundred years later." She says with a voice full of sadness. She remembers how she had pleaded with The Blue Fairy for a bean so she could go to get them but all the beans were gone. The memories are bitter, Belle wants to cry over them but she can't find the sadness too. All that is left of her is the bitterness "So you know my story. Now keep your end of the deal and go find them." She says her voice firm. "I'll look in to them immediately." "You do that." Belle says as she lies down on the bed, thankful for her tights for the second time today. "Just find them, Miss Swan." She closes her eyes, hears Emma sigh, stand up and walk away.

Belle keeps her eyes closed for a very long time, ignoring Emma speaking to her about things that are of no real importance. After feigning sleep for a few hours, darkness overtakes her. in her dreams she is a slave again. She is lying underneath her owner as he takes her, she feels the pain as he steals her baby from her belly with a potion. She remembers is the feeling of the bark against her back as Zoso claimed her for his own with his teeth in her shoulder. Belle wakes with a scream dying on her lips and tears streaming down her face. The light of dawn tells her that the station is thankfully empty so she lets out a sigh of relief and sits up. She looks at the bracelet on her wrist and curses it, the lack of magic had allowed her to sleep no matter how fitful it was. She puts her hand on it and feels electric sting her. "Fucking great." She hisses. "Having trouble sleeping girl?" Her eyes shoot up to Zoso. "You have no right to be here. Go back from where you crawled out of." She says with a flick of her wrist only to have him smile at her. "Why so anxious to get rid of me girl?" She growls at him as she swings her legs off the side of the cot. "Why bother me now? After all this time?" He bends over in to her face with a smirk. "You brought me back. You and your memories called me back."

She scowls at him, hating herself for bringing him back to her. Belle wants to stand but feels uneasy due to the nightmare. "Go away, you're not wanted here Dark One." He reaches out towards her, she recoils from his touch and pushes herself back on the cot. Zoso laughs at her, she looks at him with her piercing blue eyes. "You should know that I will never leave you." She puts as much distance between them both as she possibly can. "You are dead, so go be dead and leave me alone!" She growls with all her hatred for the former Dark One. She hears the sound of birds singing in the distance as she tries to ignore the panic, the anger, the hopelessness of it all. Belle sees Zoso sit down on the cot with her "You called me here. You want me back, you want to feel me between your thighs again, don't you?" A cruel horrid smile twists his face as she whimpers at the harshness of his words. "Girl, if you want to I can always help you stimulate yourself." Her anger turns to cold dread. "No, please don't. I don't want that. Please." She hates the way her voice breaks but she can't help it, all of her strength fades away and she almost feels like the slave girl that was ready to die all those centuries ago.

Belle pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them. She wants to cry, to scream, to rant and rave but what would that do? He is long gone and there is no one to protect her or even care. She is utterly alone in world. Rumple is gone, Baelfire is gone, her father long dead as well as all the slaves she saved. The only sound she can hear is the the birds singing, she tries to keep Zoso at bay by thinking of anything else. She hears the faint sound of boots on tiles. Belle still feels him behind her, watching her but she keeps her eyes front, looking for anyone to come and free her. Her eyes settle on the Savior. "Get me out of this cell right now." She demands loudly. Emma looks at her with a scowl as Belle tells her to hurry up. Emma begins to walk towards the cell giving Belle one of her "I will beat the living crap out of you in a minute" looks. All wrapped up in her winter clothes Emma pulls out her keys and begins to open the cell door. Belle reaches through and seizes the Saviors hand; green eyes shoot up to blue filled with anger.

Belle watches Emmas face twist her eyes settle on Zoso behind her. Belle watches anger give way to fear, panic and horror. "You see him as I do, yes?" Emmas eyes leave him and go to her face. "I take that as a yes." She says with a smirk. Belle allows Zoso to take over her until she is watching Emma struggle against his hold not hers. She sees Emmas scared face look at her behind him. She keeps her face still as Emma screams obscuraties at them both. Belle shivers as Zoso speaks "You want power, it ALWAYS comes with a price. Regardless of what you want it for. Just ask little girlie over there, she made a deal she didn't understand for a noble cause." Belle looks at him with so much hatred that it hurts her eyes. "She is still paying that price." His terrible face turns to her pulling Emma painfully in to the bars. "You made a deal with me that you need to keep." She says with her arms crossed over her chest. Zoso grins widely as she forces herself to smirk.

"You see Zoso here is quite dangerous. I want to tell you I can stop him from doing whatever the hell he wants but I can't." He looks back at the blonde woman struggling against him. "Let me the fuck go." She hisses. "That's enough. Let her go." Belle says as she remembers the bruises he had left on her hips, thighs and neck. "I wouldn't want to cause any long term damage." He gives a toothy grin. "You need to let Emma go now." He turns back to her, pulling Emmas arm through the bars. "I don't need to do anything, girl. But she is rather boring." He pulls Emma flush against him. Belle can see rage, fear and pain mix in her eyes. "Isn't it an odd thought that both of you have been in the exact same spot? Only your legs were spread with me between them." He says with a husky sound to his voice. Belle tenses as Emma struggles. "I'll get no such joy from her though." Then with a horrible laugh Zoso throws Emma away with a tiny push that sends her flying against the desk. Zoso smiles and fades away.

Belle sees the keys in the lock she puts her hand through the bars to twist the key. The door swings open and guilt spreads through her like the pain of a brand on the skin. "Are you hurt?" Emma looks up to see Belle extending a hand to her. She shakes of the head as Emma pushes herself up. "Was that The Dark One before you?" "Yes, now take this fucking cuff off of me." She all but growls. Emma looks at her with anger in her eyes, as if she believed that Belle had to explain herself for demanding the cuff off. "My magic helps block him out. I need to summon Nimue." She says to herself as Emma brushes her trousers off. Belle feels the aprehension of Emma as she pulls off the leather cuff. "Thank you, Sheriff." With that Belle is gone in a cloud of grey smoke.


End file.
